


Delicate Worlds

by GalacticCancer



Series: Delicate Worlds [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mavin, Minecraft, Mogar, Multi, RageHappy, Video Game AU, creepgar - Freeform, don't mind me, teen!gavin, teen!michael, teen!ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCancer/pseuds/GalacticCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicate worlds is a new rpg/life simulation game. When Michael buys it, he meets another gamer, but how long will Michael hide his feelings?<br/>(also when their characters talk with will be like this. NAME: 'whatever they say here.' )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Worlds

Michael growled, he couldn't believe his friend Ray got him into buying this stupid game.

"Alright you dick, this better be motherfucking worth it or I will personally kill you." Michael growled at the other teen.

Ray was used to Michael's threats, his foul language, and his mean actions, but who wouldn't think Michael was cool and funny? Plus Michael's physical appearance didn't even seem that it would contain his constant rage. Michael's curly hair, glasses, slight freckles, and small stature was only intimidating when he raised his extremely loud voice.

Michael left with Ray to play the newly bought game at his home.

"Hi, good too see you again Ray" Michael's mother greeted.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Ugh let's go to my room before more lovey dovey shit happens." He grabbed Rays arms and practically dragged him up the stairs to his room. 

Ray popped in the disk to Michael's xbox and loaded the game, the title screen came up.

DELICATE WORLDS

Michael growled, "THAT'S A FUCKING SHITTY NAME FOR SOME RPG!"

Ray burst into laughter and covered his mouth. "Just make your character and go forrr itttt"

Michael grunted, "I swear to god, this 50 dollar game better be fucking good or you'll pay ray..." Michael gave ray his infamous glare.

"Don't rage quit on me now bro." Ray said snickering.

 

Once the intro passed it asked to hook up the kinect. Michael did as told, it outlined him and made a 3d model of him.

"Woa thats cool! It looks exactly like you!" Ray said, the 3d character of course was more of an anime version, yet it still had michael's curly hair and stature. The face fit Micheal's, even having the exact same freckles.

Michael smiled, "holy shit that's fucking sweet!" he said, the character smiled as well, when he spoke a text box came up of what he said.

Ray smirked, "Was it worth it now?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Ray." Michael retorted.

Michael selected his clothes in the game, his character resembled his minecraft character, and of course 'banjo'. The game asked for his user name.

"What should it be ray?" Michael asked him in a whisper so the game wouldn't record it.

"Uhhh try something cool." Ray scratched his chin, "how about Mogar? Ya know, how you refer to yourself in third person?"

Michael mentally face palmed. "How the fuck could I forget Mogar!" He shook his head and spoke "MOGAR" The game input it and it was accepted. It asked for his first name. He thought about it, "ah fuck it. MICHAEL."

The game labeled MOGAR above Michael's characters head. The game entered Michael into the realm of the first world. 

A female popped up on the screen, giving him instructions. /Make a walking motion in place to move your character/

Ray watched "Well come on Michael"

Michael growled, "Shut the fuck up Ray." He walked in place and just like the game said his character walked forward.

/ To walk in other directions, take a step forward to face forward, take a step backward to have your character turn backward, move one stop to the left to go left, take a step the right to go right/

Michael followed the instructions.

The game continued a walk through, the fighting actions were rather difficult. To run Michael had to run in place, when he stopped and leaned over to pant, his character did the same.

"IS THIS A FUCKING WORKOUT!? SHIT I JUST WANT TO FIGHT MONSTERS YOU FUCK!" Michael yelled at the game, a text box showed up and placed his words there, his characters face had recorded michael's facial movements, lip-syncing with his words and his rage face.

Ray had been playing his psp until he saw, "HOLY FUCK! IT RECORDS IT! IT EVEN HAS YOUR FACE ON THERE!" Ray burst into a fit of laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Michael yelled at him, his face turning a bit red from his usual rage.

"IT'S EVEN CAPS LOCKING IT!" Ray continued on with his laughing. To ray, this was way to priceless to just let go.

Michael shook his head, his character did the same. "Now lets just fight the fucking slime already."

Michael held his sword and looked at his attacks, slash, stab, and defend. The woman popped up and had instructions /To attack with your sword move your arm to pinpoint the location and flick your wrist. to attack with with slash, move your arm in a slash motion, to use stab, jut your arm forward, to defend move your arm across your chest./

Without much reaction the slime attacked him. Michael slashed it, sure enough his character slashed with his sword, it was the slimes turn and attacked Michael with /slash/. Michael took 3 damage, causing his characters health bar to go down a bit. 

"YOU FUCK!" Michael yelled as he used stab, jutting his arm forward, the slime broke into small pieces of light.

/congratulations! You have completed the tutorial! You have one new quest, make a friend! to use social actions just simply act regularly, wave your hand to wave to a person! To interact speak the persons user name and they will turn and respond to you! NPC'S names are in white, any other users names are in different colors! have fun making a friend!/ The quest appeared on the side of the screen, he would receive 5,000 coins if he did the first quest. Considering he only had 20 coins, it was a fair deal.

"Why the fuck do I have to make friends?! Just get me through the fucking story line so I can level up!" Michael growled.

Ray shrugged, "just do it, walk around the town."

Michael did, he bought health items and other things. He only saw NPC'S "Where the fuck am I suppose to go!? There is no other fucking people around here!"

Suddenly a box came up, / GAVINOFREE would like to interact with you!/ Michaels character turned to face the other.

Michael blinked, the person had messy hair, a creeper scarf, black skinny jeans, a green and black designed shirt, black boots with green laces, and his bag was on his back, he wore rather weird looking glasses. 

The person waved at Michael, their text came in a bright green.  
'Hello there! Nice to meet you!' their user name was on the top left of the screen but their first name was in the name part of the text box. Michael figured his would be there too.

'So you're the only fucking person around this shitty place?' Michael spoke, the game recorded it, and relayed it.

the person's name read GAVIN at the text box, Gavin scratched his head head 'Nice tongue you got there, guessin you not from 'round here are you?'

MICHAEL: 'NO FUCKING SHIT I'M NOT FROM THIS FUCKING GAME'

Gavin's character laughed, his shoulders slightly moving up and down.

GAVIN: 'That's not what I meant you silly Donut! I meant you're not from Britain!'

Michael crossed his arms, his character mimicking the motion.  
MICHAEL: 'I'm from America you shit'

GAVIN: 'Well It's nice to meet you! I've never meet a American before? Do all of you swear like this?'  
he questioned. Gavin then smiled brightly,  
GAVIN: 'We should be friends!'

/ GAVINOFREE has sent you a friend request! Would you like to accept it? / Michael nodded in response and suddenly a little star went next to Gavin's Gamer tag. He saw a small window pop up on the screen, notifying him of his quest reward.

Gavin's character gave a very wide smile  
GAVIN: 'My first friend on here! Thank you Michael!'

Michael rolled his eyes  
MICHAEL: 'Just because we're friends on here doesn't mean anything you piece of shit.'

Gavin frowned  
GAVIN: 'But Mi-cooooooooool'

Michael re-read the text box  
MICHAEL: 'Why the fuck did you say my name like that?'

Gavin went from frowning to smiling  
GAVIN: 'That's how you pronounce it right mate? Micool!'

MICHAEL: 'FUCK NO ITS JUST MICHAEL. NOT MICOOOL'

GAVIN: 'It's Micool though! It sounds bloody cool. I never meet anyone named that before.'

Ray smirked, "looks like you got a new buddy"  
Michael growled, "shut the fuck up ray!" Michael forgot the game relayed his voice.  
MICHAEL: 'SHUT THE FUCK UP RAY'  
When Michael saw the text box, he grunted. He didn't think he would be able to play with another person inside the room.

Gavin's character blinked  
GAVIN: 'Who's ray? Is he your lad there?'

Michael face palmed, of course his character relaying it.  
MICHAEL: 'NO, RAY IS MY FRIEND WHO CONVINCED ME TO BUY THIS WORTHLESS GAME. I HAD TO MEET A DOPE LIKE YOU TO EVEN GET THROUGH THE FIRST FUCKING QUEST!'

Gavin laughed  
GAVIN: 'Let's go somewhere together! Maybe we can meet new chums!'

Michael rolled his eyes, his character mimicking his action.  
-x-  
Michael walked with Gavin, in only a few minutes he heard Gavin grunt. Michael shifted to face him, wondering what happened.

GAVIN: 'OOF!'

Michael watched, laughing as he saw Gavin fall onto the dirt. He smiled wide, he mentally wondered how the hell you can fall in a video game? He dispelled the though a few seconds later, it was followed by a string of laughter.

MICHAEL: 'YOU DUMBASS YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING FELL IN THE GAME!? HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT HAPPEN!? THERE ISN'T EVEN AN ACTION TO TRIP!'

Gavin looked up, his character had a little mark of dirt on his face. His bright green eyes looked into Michael's chocolately brown ones.  
GAVIN: 'Oh shut up you plep! 's not like I tried to fall! It was probably just a glitch in the bloody game!'

Gavin got up, he dusted his clothes off, little puffs of dust coming out.

Michael had a hard time believing how realistic the game was.

Gavin faced him and gave him a cheeky grin,  
GAVIN: 'Let's form a party Micool! It's gonna be toppero!'

Michael saw a text box come up.

/You have been invited to join a party with GAVINOFREE! In party you can fight together, share quests, level up, teleport to the same places, and fight the same bosses! Being in a party creates 'Affection points'! Affection points level up relationships, with each level you achieve you are able to do more actions with your party member(s)! Giving gifts, healing, inventory share, and much more are accumulated when Affection levels are increased!/

Michael read the text and squinted his eyes.  
MICHAEL: 'Affection points!? I don't want to fuckin be affectionate with you! I'm not gay!'

GAVIN: 'But Micool it's not like that! We can collect more gubbins and fight the monsters!'

Michael accepted, why the fuck not? It was just a game.

/Please enter the party name!/

Gavin jumped in joy, his wide stupid grin plastered on his face.  
GAVIN: 'Ohh Micoooooool! We can choose a party name! That's bloody incredible! '

Michael hit him on the side of the head. He decided to use that action to his advantage.  
MICHAEL: 'oh shut up you little shit! It's just a fuckin team name'

GAVIN: 'But micool there are soo many to choose from! We can't have one that isn't good, my lads will laugh at me!'  
Gavin's character seemed to pout.

Michael grunted, he thought for a bit  
MICHAEL: 'Team Nice Dynamite?'

Gavins face lighted up,  
GAVIN: 'THAT IS BLOODY INSANE! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE COOLEST TEAM IN BLOODY HISTORY!'

Michael entered the name, above their usernames the party name showed. It was in yellow text /TEAM NICE DYNAMITE/. Michael smiled, another window popped up, /You have received 100 affection points! Affection level with GAVINOFREE has reached level 1! New actions: Hug, carry, and dance have been added!/

Before Michael could even close the box his character fell, Gavin had tackle hugged him.

GAVIN: 'I can hug you now Micool!'  
the other boy was snuggled into Michael. Michael could have sworn he felt a tiny bit of heat.

Michael moved his hands, trying to get Gavin off, Gavin's character eventually did but his smile was still bright. Michael rolled his eyes a bit.

MICHAEL: 'DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!'

Gavin danced around him, he was really using the actions to his advantage.  
GAVIN: 'Carry me Micool! It'll be fun! Please Micool? Micoooool!'

Michael growled and closed his eyes.  
MICHAEL: 'if I do will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

Gavin nodded, Michael gritted his teeth and used the action, within a few seconds Gavin was on Michael's back.

Gavin giggled, holding his hand over his mouth.

Michael honestly, didn't even want to see what they looked like. Michael walked around the town with Gavin, Gavin's character had shifted and their arms were around Micheal's neck.

Michael ignored it, he walked into the field and saw a few slimes and a large bird. They had levels above them and names. Michael ran into one which caused a battle. Michael was happy as hell he took the warrior class, he noticed Gavin was a Mage. Michael made his first move, slash, his character slashed the bird, making a critical hit. His turn finished, and Gavins was next.

Gavin put out his staff and spun it, a green light swirled around michael.

/GAVINOFREE has casted RAGE onto MOGAR! Rage adds 5+ to strength/

GAVIN: 'There you go Micool!'  
His character was followed up by a grin.  
GAVIN: 'You my boi!'

Michael smirked  
MICHAEL: 'Thanks Gavy wavy'

The slime behind the bird attacked Gavin, Gavin taking 5 damage. The bird flew into the air and stayed there. 

Michael growled, the bird was unable to be hit. Michael stabbed the slime, his attack plus the power up made the slime disappear in one hit. Michael felt proud of himself, being able to take down his first enemy without the tutorial.

Gavin seemed confused on what to do, he casted shield on himself, raising up 3+ defense.

The bird flew down, it hit Gavin dead on, /CRITICAL HIT!/ popped up. Even though Gavin had just casted defense, it seemed like that bird had a elemental priority over Gavin's character. In return Gavin was only left to 1 hp.

For some reason, Michael felt angry, that something hurt Gavin, that something attacked Gavin and not him. 

MICHAEL : 'YOU MOTHER FUCKER!'

Michael hit the bird, ending the battle and going to Gavin.  
MICHAEL: Gavin what the fuck were you thinking!? Almost dying on the first battle?!

GAVIN: 'I'm sorry micool, I didn't mean too.'  
Gavin smiled.  
GAVIN: 'At least I made you strong Micool!'

Michael grunted, he traded Gavin a potion and Gavin healed himself.  
MICHAEL: 'Don't ever fucking do that again, take care of yourself.'

GAVIN: 'But I wanted to help you, you're my boi Micool!'

Michael felt angry for a split second at the two ridiculous names he had been called, but then laughed. 

MICHAEL: 'You my boi too Gav!'

They both laughed together, Gavin's character hugged him. Michael choose the action hug as well, causing his character to hug Gavin back. They stayed in the embrace for awhile.

"Gaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy"

Michael forgot Ray was there.  
"YOU FUCK RAY!"  
MICHAEL: 'YOU FUCK RAY!'

Gavin was startled by michael's sudden outburst.  
GAVIN: 'Micool?'

Michael grunted, "ugh fuck off ray"  
Ray chuckled "I have to go anyway, use protection!" With that Ray snickered and left.

GAVIN: 'Micooooooooooooooooooooooooool'  
Gavin had put his hands around his mouth in a cupping motion. He clearly was trying to regain Michael's attention.

Michael focused back on the game, growling.  
MICHAEL: 'Sorry, my FUCKING friend was being a complete and utter asshole. Plus, it doesn't fuckin matter he left.'

Gavin moved his hand and put it on Michael's characters cheek as if he was trying to comfort him.

GAVIN: 'Aww Micool, it's okay. I'm here right? Team Nice Dynamite?'

Michael laughed and swatted the air, it transfered into the game and removed Gavin's hand.  
MICHAEL: 'hell yea.'

-x-

It had been hours Michael and Gavin played together, they unlocked achievements and new titles. They had never died since they had been together. Even though they argued constantly, they made up a good team. Michael felt a new excitement when he battled monsters with Gavin, it was always something new.

GAVIN: 'AHHH MICOOL SAVE MEEEEE!'

Michael had to turn to look since they were in a dungeon. Well, it was called a dating dungeon but it basically spawned monsters on each round. Michael grunted and finished off the zombie before running and joining Gavins battle.

Gavin had about 5 hp left.  
GAVIN: 'MICOOLLLLLLL MICOOL HELP MEEEE!'

Michael growled, things always ended up like this. Michael saving Gavin, getting him out of places, practically being Gavin's white knight. It wasn't always like this though, Gavin always was left defenseless because he would waste his mana on something stupid.

Michael decided to try out his new move /SHATTER/ Michael shifted through attacks and selected it, he had to move his hand in a x shape to imitate the character movement. The sword he had turned black, it glowed with flames and struck the Witch, the witch let out a screech before shattering into pieces, ending the battle.

Gavin quickly healed himself before turning to Michael, Michael had to turn his character to look. 

GAVIN: 'Micool you saved me!! That was so cool Micool!'  
Gavin imitated his movement and laughed.  
For some reason, Michael felt good about himself.

GAVIN: 'Oh no I have to go! I didn't even realize the time! My mum is gonna be runnin her gob at me!'

Over the time they had played, Michael started to understand Gavins strange words, from what he understood a gob was a mouth.

MICHAEL: 'Will you be on tomorrow?'

GAVIN: 'Of course my little Micool! I'll see you later!'

Gavin's character hugged him, in a few seconds he turned to a white light and disappeared.

/TEAM NICE DYNAMITE has ended. GAVINOFREE is now offline /

Michael exited out too, turning off his xbox. He laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe the events of today, how much it had changed just from meeting a new player online. Gavin, Michael wouldn't forget him. They had leveled up to lvl 50 already, he just really hoped he would meet him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here. First AH one. Smut in later chapters.  
> please leave comments!


End file.
